


[Art] Winter-Widow Date Night

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Undercover Missions, resting murder face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: This is my submission for Winter Widow Week 2020. For prompt: “ Established Relationship.”(Scripting by the ever talenteddragongirlG)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	[Art] Winter-Widow Date Night

"This wasn't what I meant when I scheduled that rain check," Natasha murmurs, slipping her hand into Bucky's and squeezing gently.

  
"Better than nothing, right?" Bucky murmurs. "Now who or what are we supposed to be today?" 

  
"Glamorous, untouchable models who draw the eye," says Natasha. "Are you up for it?" 

  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> See original post on [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/post/190542778952/this-wasnt-what-i-meant-when-i-scheduled-that).


End file.
